1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a female connector, and more particularly, to a female connector for high-speed transmission with good grounding.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure of a connector in prior art includes an insulating body, a shielding case covering on the insulating body, and a terminal group. Shielding of the connector is achieved by connecting the shielding case and a ground terminal. China Patent reference CN 202817398 U discloses a USB 3.0 socket connector including a shielding case, an insulating tongue mounted inside the shielding case, and conductive terminal groups mounted on the insulating tongue, in which the conductive terminal groups include a first conductive terminal group and a second conductive terminal group. The first conductive terminal group includes two pairs of signal terminals and a ground terminal. The shielding case is electrically connected to the ground terminal. As a connecting piece extending from the rear end of the shielding case is connected with the ground terminal, the shielding case and the ground terminal are grounded simultaneously, thereby enhancing the shielding effect of the connecting wiring.
In the above-mentioned USB 3.0 socket connector, a connecting piece extending from the rear end of the shielding case and the ground terminal are connected and grounded simultaneously so as to reduce the electromagnetic interference from the environment to interfere the connector, as well as to prevent the signal of the connector from interfering the external environment. However, this structure fails to reduce the electromagnetic interference inside the connector. In particular, the connector includes an upper terminal group and a lower terminal group. Due to the small spacing between the terminal groups and the varieties of terminal types responding for their numerous functions, when a high frequency terminal exists or a large current is to be passed, the connector generally fails to function normally because of the large signal interference and the excessive ineffective current. Accordingly, the conventional connector of which a connecting piece extending from the shielding case is connected to the ground terminal cannot reduce the internal electromagnetic interference generated by the terminal groups inside the connector, and the grounding effect is also unsatisfactory.